


Nevermore

by superblylovingcoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, I don’t want people to get hurt due to a badly tagged fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It’s like barely mentioned but I’m putting these tags here just in case, M/M, gothic taohun au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblylovingcoffee/pseuds/superblylovingcoffee
Summary: ‘A deed is a deed, Oh Sehun, and now you must succumb to your fate.’





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taoslefteyelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/gifts), [MlNMOONGlE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/gifts).

Sehun felt cold. And wet. And he hated it. He braced his hands against the edge of the lake as he pulled himself out and laid on the grass, looking up. The clouds swirled as the sky became darker, grayer. The wind began to pick up, blowing his hair and clothing sideways. Rain was coming. Most likely a storm. A bird landed on a tree near where Sehun was lying, and squawked obnoxiously but Sehun paid no mind to it. Another one landed near it, and squawked even louder. And then another one. And then yet another one until the tree branches were completely filled with birds. Sehun’s eyes widened. Those birds weren’t ordinary birds. They were ravens and they all eyed Sehun viciously. It was a second, maybe two until they all began to fly towards Sehun. Sehun picked up his wet jacket and ran towards the manor, feathers flying everywhere. He didn’t dare look back until he was able to shut the heavy mahogany door behind him. The ravens fluttered around the door and windows, their squawking relentless until a single knock on the door silenced them. Sehun backed away slowly. “Oh Sehun...”

No. No, it’s not possible. He was sure of it. He was positive. 

Sehun ran from the door while the door slowly opened, a figure dressed in black strolled into the manor. “Oh Sehun, you cannot outrun me...”. Blood dripped from the roses the figure was carrying, Sehun’s eyes widening when he realized who the figure was. “Z-Zitao...”

“Sehun...stop running, it’s too late...”

Sehun was horrified but pushed down his fear as he ran up the staircase, ignoring the incoming footsteps. He took a left turn, heading into what seemed to be an abandoned library and closed the door as quietly as he could. The footsteps followed him but suddenly turned away, heading towards the staircase at the end of the hallway. Sehun sighed a breath of relief and sat on a plush velvet armchair facing the lake. He knew he couldn’t stay here forever but he was breathing heavily and could barely stand. A flash of a wing flew across the room, but Sehun ignored it. It’s just my imagination, he thought to himself. A sound of wings flapping began to float through the room, the sound becoming louder with each passing second. Sehun covered his ears as a way to block out the noise, but it only became louder. Suddenly out of nowhere, several ravens flew at him, their beaks pecking at anything they could touch: his hair, his scalp, his arms, his torso, and even at his face. “Enough! Stop it!” Sehun screamed but the ravens ignored him. Sehun desperately tried to sway them away, but the second he pushed one away, another came to take their place. It went on like this for several minutes until they suddenly stopped, flying out towards the door, leaving behind Sehun and Zitao, who stood at the doorway, his face cold and emotionless.

“Leave! I’m not coming!” Sehun glared at Zitao, his voice hoarse from his screaming.

“Oh Sehun, you have no choice.” Zitao didn’t move, his hand still holding the bloody roses. The very last thing Sehun ever gave Zitao before he passed.

‘I refuse!” Sehun picked up a heavy encyclopedia he found and threw it at Zitao, Zitao barely dodging it.

“You’re already dead, my love.” Zitao calmly responded.

“Leave me!” Sehun picked up another book and threw it at Zitao, hitting him soundly on the face, black blood dripping down from the place of impact. “I will not come with you!”

“It’s pointless to resist, Oh Sehun.” Zitao seemed unperturbed by Sehun’s outburst.

“Just because you wear his face does not mean I have to listen to you!” Sehun hissed.

“You will give up the chance to be with him just for your selfish desire to stay alive?” The reaper rose his brow, looking achingly like Zitao when he was amused. It infuriated Sehun more.

“I do not deserve to die like this!” Sehun picked up a tea cup on the side table near the armchair this time and threw it at Zitao’s face, barely missing him, the cup clattering to the floor.

“You made the choice, Sehun. Now accept it!” The reaper’s voice was no longer calm but firm.

The reaper moved forward almost bored by dodging Sehun’s continuous barrage of tea cups and books, the tea splashing all over and the feathers from the ravens flying everywhere.

“I didn’t-“ Sehun fell onto the plush velvet armrest he was previously sitting on. “I never made that-“

“But you have.” The grin on the reaper’s face almost terrifying, Zitao’s face looked twisted and evil, a far contrast from the soft glances Zitao would give him in his youth. “You choose death over not having Zitao, and you will pay the consequences.”

“No!”

The reaper was now close enough to lean over Sehun, the unhinged grin never leaving his face. He faintly smelled of roses and blood, the scent almost making Sehun want to vomit. It was too much, far too much.

Sehun coughed. “It was-it was a mistake! I never actually meant to fall in!”

“A deed is a deed, Oh Sehun, and now you must succumb to your fate.” The reaper who wore Zitao’s face grabbed his wrist, he and Sehun disappeared into thin air leaving behind an empty manor. Never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank both taoslefteyelid and MlNMOONGIE for both inspiration and for helping me out on this fic. Also for anyone who’s wondering, yeah this fic is based off on ‘The Raven’ by Edgar Allan Poe.


End file.
